Floating In Space
by Dragons Crimson Tears
Summary: RePOST! YAOI Earth Destoryed, Zim takes only Dib, Broken spine leads up to hot Alien Sex, please review the lemon, need pointers, this is my first yaoi lemon... ZimXDib Alien Invasion,the Destruction of Earth, cursing, and human experimentation...


THIS IS A RE-POST REASON BEING I WANTED TO CORRECT ALL THE ERRORS POINTED OUT TO ME BY MASKS-SAN

Warning: Yaoi, Minor Character Death, Yaoi, Alien Invasion, Yaoi, the Destruction of Earth, Yaoi, cursing, and human experimentation...

Summary: Earth Destroyed, Zim takes only Dib, Broken spine leads up to hot Alien Sex, please review the lemon, need pointers, this is my first...

Couples: Zim and Dib... duh

ANOTHER WARNING: Zim and Dib may get to be a little outta character... So bear with me, BUT FEAR NOT MY MINONS! Gir will still be GIR!

HOMOPHOBICS LEAVE NOW

Dragon's Crimson Tears: I'm trying to get into the hang of writing shit like this, so I can write a really good one for my Yu-Gi-Oh! Story, actually, I'll probably end up writing a lot of one-shot lemons, with a least a little bit of a story plot... Another thing, I don't know very much about Invader Zim, so if something doesn't make sense, just leave it be... Pointer's still welcome, considering this is a re-post

Ok, here we go...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Invader Zim; I make no money from its characters, the show itself, or Invader Zim Merchandise...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

Dib couldn't believe it, neither could the tallest's, Zim had actually done it. The stupid little alien freak had taken over the planet. Zim had even brought back evidence, to the tallest's. Not only video footage, but Dib, whom Zim reassured them, was the large stinky human left.

Though this didn't bother Dib very much, considering, he hated Earth almost as much as Zim had. He just didn't express himself about it as much, and thought if he stopped Zim from invading, then he could gain respect that way. But obviously it hadn't worked, and why Zim chose him of all beings to be taken off Earth, he wasn't sure.

Obviously, Zim wasn't as dumb, as everyone thought he was, he had hacked into every military computer in the world, and set off EVERY nuclear weapon, long after they're were outta the Galaxy. Considering, a blast that big, had destroyed the whole Galaxy itself and one of it's surrounding galaxies.

Now, Dib was being starred at by two of the tallest Irkens he had seen yet. They were poking him, with some kind of inhuman examination device. He didn't like being here, on this ship, with these 'things', in the Galaxy, having his hands tied in front of him; so 'they' could see if he tried to escape...but most of all, he didn't like being alive...

'Why the hell didn't you leave me on that damn planet Zim?' Dib thought, ' I thought you fuckin hated me? WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU ME DIE YOU EGOTISTICAL BASTARD! Unless of course you plan to use me for experiments... damn you Zim!'

"Well Zim, it looks as if we... uh... Underestimated you, I suppose your going to want something from all this?" Almighty Tallest Red said, looking down upon the MUCH smaller Zim.

"Actually, Almighty Tallest's all I want is... a ship." Zim said, looking down at Dib, who was looking down at the floor.

"A Ship? That's all!" Tallest Purple said, looking at Zim, the Red, then back at Zim, shrugging.

"Yes, but a large one, you see Almighty Tallest of Irkens, I want to leave, I need a ship were not only can I do my research, travel, and live, and with your permission, I would like to leave this planet... for good." He told them, anxiously.

"Well Zim, as much as we would...uh...hate to see a great... invader like yourself go, I suppose we'll grant you your wishes. Red, have the Armada ready a ship for Invader Zim." Purple said, "Now, about the specimen you brought back, what's his story?" He was poking Dib again.

"I wanted him, Dib Human, he was the only one who saw through my disguise, he is smarter than he looks, and out of all the greedy earth beings, he was the only one that interested me..." Zim said, as Gir came up behind him.

"Gir here, reporting for-OoOo! Hello Dib-Huggy-person!" Gir cried with a smile before running up and hugging Dib.

"Gir! Get away from him!" Zim said pulling Gir off of Dib. 'What's wrong with him? He looks so sad; you'd think he would be happy, being surrounded by the one thing that excited him most.' But no, he was so unhappy. Zim had figured out a long time ago how the people on Earth were treating him, always picking on him, teasing him, calling him names, even his own sister recognized him as nothing more than a freak. The abused him, beat him, Zim knew he had tried to kill himself quite a few times. Obviously, Zim considered taking Dib away from this, a favor on his behalf.

"And... I uh wanted him for experimentation. He hasn't had a good life, and after studying I did on happier greasy-beings, and now a very depressed, raped, and abused one, I figured it would be a good chance for different data." Zim said, trying his hardest to try to hide his lies. In truth, he had found himself at a sudden disadvantage, many a times he had the chance to do away with Dib-human, but he couldn't. His sudden attraction for the Earthling had become fairly noticeable.

Dib looked at Zim,'How? How did Zim, of all... beings... find out about MY life! What all does he know about me? It's ALMOST (!) as if he, of all things, cares about my feelings.' Though Dib knew he was overshooting his landing, but, it still felt good, to at least consider that SOMEONE cared about him, even if it was an ugly, green, Irken Alien...

'He's not that ugly, not for an alien...wait! WHAT! Did I just tell myself, that the Zim creature was good looking!' Ok, so Dib had found himself catching glimpses at Zim quite a few times. He had long before realized he was bisexual, if not gay. That was one of the biggest things people teased and hurt him for, damn Homophobics.

'BUT HE'S IRKEN!' Ok, now he was screaming at himself, and lowered his head once more, staring at the floor.

"So, are you saying, that your taking this specimen with you then? Not going to leave it here with us huh?" Purple said, picking Dib up by his collar, just in time, for Dib to spit in his face.

Many times, had Dib noticed the Irkens weakness to water, and since the human body is 70 percent water, he figured, Spit has water, why not?

Unfortunately, he hadn't considered what the tall Irken would do to him in returned, and he was slung across the room, as Purple grabbed his face in agony.

There was a sickening CRACK! Heard, as his backbone came in contact with a large pillar, made of some kind of foreign alien metal.

Zim's eyes shrunk, as he watched, and heard as Dib-human was Broken.

"Tallest? What have you done!" Zim yelled frantically.

"And what do you care Zim? If this pathetic Earthling is dead? I hope you wouldn't betray us like that, and actually care about a specimen...Would you?" Tallest Red said, getting closer to Dib, who was lying on the ground unconscious. Only to be stopped, by Zim himself, who now looked up at him, with anger boiling inside him.

"How am I supposed to do my research, with a broken Specimen! Unless, you want me to stay here, until he is healed?" Zim demanded, hands wide open, blocking the Almighty Tallest, as much as he could.

"S-st-tay? HERE!" The Tallest screamed, looking at each other.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxX

Zim stood at the cockpit window of his ship. Now he had everything he wanted, a ship, Irken money, (( Which he had to bribe from the Tallest's )) freedom, and even better, a whole Galaxy of space, for just him; and Dib.

"Master! WHERE ARE YOU?" Gir yelled. 'Oh yeah... can't forget Gir.'

"I'm right in here Gir, come in..." Zim said, watching as the small blue eyed robot made his way into the room.

"Master, I have giving the helping Medication to Dib-Huggy Person!"

"How much did you give him?" Zim questioned.

"I.don't.know..." Gir said before turning and leaving. 'Gir... I would have nothing if it weren't for him.'

Zim continued to navigate, until a red light started to flash, signifying that Dib was awake, if not active. He set the destination on the computer and set it to auto-pilot, before getting up, and making his way to the room, at which he was keeping Dib. Actually, it was HIS room... but he wasn't going to tell Dib that. Not yet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dib woke, but couldn't move, well, it's not that he couldn't, it's that there was so much pain. It was almost unbearable, his back hurt so fucking much. He could see a small red light blinking, which meant someone had his activities monitored. Dib heard the door open, and soon enough, the captain of the ship walked in.

"Zim? What the hell do you want!" Dib managed, the best he could.

"Don't worry Dib, your not in any danger..." Zim said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT IN AN-did you just call me Dib? What? No insult? No hurtful remark? Uncommon of you Zim..." Dib said in disbelief.

"And? Besides, how would you know? You've only know me long enough to TRY to stop me that's been what? 6 years? ( Go with it)(( Zim – 17 human years Dib - 16)), and to criticize me about everything I do, so tell me, DIB, what IS normal for me?" Zim asked.

"I-I don't know...Once again, ZIM, your right, once again you bet me, now could you put me out of my misery? God knows you wan-AHHHH!" Dib cried, as a sharp pain shot from his side.

"What is it!" Zim shrieked, jumping up to Dib's side.

"Make it STOP! MAKE IT STOP PLEASE ZIM!" Dib hollered, as the pang in his side because a fast torture.

"Alright, hold still though, now tell me where it hurt's Dib." Zim said, sliding in between Dib's legs, hoisting his legs up to his waist.

"It-it hurts on my Si-side! Zim Make it stop!" He screamed in confusion, towards Zim's fast reaction, and his action.

"Ok, ok hold still ok, and whatever you do, don't freak out ok!" Zim said, as Gir ran in.

"I heard screaming Master! What is wrong with Dib-Huggy-Person!" Gir cried looking as worried as a robot can.

"Damn you GIR! You gave him an over dose! Now shut up, and get out!" Zim's attention quickly turned back to Dib, who was crying tears of pain now. Zim slowly pulled his shirt up, and gently manipulated his side, using his gentlest touch, and using his finger tips to peacefully rub at his sides, careful not to put him into anymore pain than he was already in.

"Dib, I can't make the pain stop, but it only last for about two or three minutes ok? So, I'm going to need you to regulate your breathing, and you need to try to stop crying. Ok?" Zim told him, trying to help as much as he could, he didn't like to see Dib in any kind of pain.

"But it hurts!"

"I know! I know Dib, but you have to trust me, think of something comforting, and that will coax you through this, now come on, and bear with me!" Zim was getting nervous, he hadn't ever tried out the medication on a human before, he didn't want to think about the side effects this could have on Dib.

As much as Dib didn't want to admit it, his comforting thought had been about Zim. Many of the thoughts were even about how he was going to thank Zim, for destroying the Earth... He had to think hard, so's not to get aroused by many of the thoughts. Before he knew it, the pain had left his sides, and he slowly opened his eyes, and looked at Zim. And their eyes connected...

His red/pink eyes, they reminded him of the blood that he had tried to spill from himself so many times. He felt ashamed of himself, and for one reason or another, he began to blush.

Zim couldn't help but stare into Dib's eyes, he should have known that would have embarrassed him, because he was blushing.

"Umm... Zim? Why...why can't I move?" Dib asked, he couldn't move his arms, toes, or legs...of course his legs were still at Zim's side anyway. But he could move his mouth, lips, eyes, and his fingers.

"Must be a reaction to the medication, it's going to fix your spine, which is broken, but.. Umm... I have to tell you something..." Zim whispered softly.

"What is it now?" Dib questioned.

"Well, you see, since your human, and it's an Irken medicine, your body has to kinda... activate it, where ours automatically starts the cycle. After much comparison, between your kind and mine, I found only one way to start yours..." Zim was hoping he wasn't going to have to go too deep into detail with this.

"Ok... how do we 'activate' it?"

'Damn...I was hoping he was he was going to let me show him...hmm, maybe I still can..'

"Um, it would be a lot easier to show you then tell you..."

"Then show me Zim, but I swear if it's gonna hurt like whatever that shit was with me sides, I'll kill you!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

After promising Dib he would be right back, and making sure Gir was going to be busy the whole time he slowly made his way back to Dibs/his room, and pondered as to how far he was going to take it this time...

He walked into his room, and looked at Dib, he hadn't moved at all...Oh, wait he can't, can he?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

"I need you to trust me here Dib...no matter what I do, I need you to tell me when your uncomfortable OK? And if you do I'll stop, and we will find another means of fixing you." Zim said straddling Dibs hips.

"Is this going to hurt?" Dib asked him, giving him a sad look, in fear of more pain.

"I promise, no pain..." Zim reassured him. 'Well, no pain yet...'

Dib watched as Zim lower his face to his, looking him straight in the eyes, before closing his eyes and leaning even closer.

Zim pressed his lips softly to Dibs, while resting his hand behind Dibs head.

Dibs eyes went wide with surprise, of all the things he had EXPECTED Zim to do, this wasn't one of them, he was completely shocked. But he wasn't offended or uncomfortable with it, he was rather enjoying it actually.

Zim, having not heard or felt any objection from Dib, Continued his administrations, by running his tongue along his bottom lip, begging for it's entrance.

It was granted.

Now their tongues danced, and fought for control of the kiss. Dib couldn't help but moan deep into the kiss, wanting more of Zim, GOD! How he wished Zim knew how he really felt. Little did he know, Zim wasn't doing this JUST so he could fix his specimen.(( --I love that word, specimen, see? it's such a happy word!))

Dib could fell his body heating up, and all his blood was rushing to his member, as the aliens tongue continued to swirl in his mouth. Now, Zim had started to bite Dibs lower lip softly, causing it to swell slightly, and much to Zim's pleasure, Dib's moans were become louder.

Zim could tell Dib was getting an erection, and he pressed himself to it, rubbing it when ever he got the chance, causing Dib to groan louder than before.

Zim's tongue slipped from the kiss, and made it's way down his chin line, and soon making it's way to Dibs neck. Zim slowly inhaled Dibs intoxicating sent as Dib moan loudly again, due to Zim sucking and nipping at his neck. Zim continued his actions, until he was Satisfied.

Zim stopped momentarily, to remove Dib's shirt and throw it across the room. Careful, though, not to hit any of the machinery on the other side of the room. He had his way down from Dibs neck, and to his chest.

Sitting up to admire Dib's perfectly shaped body. His could see bruises, cuts, and scars, most of which were permanent. Zim wished he had destroyed Earth sooner, there wouldn't be as many scars, if he had realized sooner. His eyes traveled up from Dibs Chest, to his face. He was flushed, his whole face was glazed with sweat, and his breathing was heavy.

Dib slowly opened his eyes, his glasses were fogged up, and he could barely make out Zim's Figure. A part of him, still felt that this was wrong, while another side argued that something that felt this good, couldn't be wrong.

Zim, having come out of his trace, slowly make his way back to Dibs chest to continue his procedure. As he made is way down, he felt Dib arch his back moaning (obviously his back was healing fast), especially, when he took one of his nipples into his mouth.

He circled his tongue around the new objective, causing cries of sensation to escape for Dibs mouth, whether he could help it or not. As he continued to suck, bite, and lick Dibs chest, Zim's other hand found it's way to the other nipple, softly pinching it, extracting more moans from the human. And in soon time, his mouth and hand, switched they're places.

He continued to lick his was down the front of Dibs chest, until he reached the rim of his pants. Before advancing, he looked up at Dib again. He had taking off his clouded glasses, and was now looking at Zim, his eyes begging for him to continue.

The Irken took off his converse and socks, then unbuttoned the Earthlings pants, slowly pulling them down, and then pulling not only the pants, but his boxers off completely.

He looked down at Dibs naked body beneath him. If only the other Earthlings had appreciated Dib as much as he did, if they had treated him better, Zim wouldn't have had much motive to destroy them.

Dib's body was magnificent. Every curve; luxurious. Every inch of skin; superb. Every Corner of his body was; majestic. Zim could feel but a little guilty for the way he had treated Dib in the beginning, he had only added to the pain that he was already receiving. But, never the less, Zim was going to make it all up to him, one way or another.

Dib felt Zim's tongue running along the base of his dick, slowing licking his way up his shaft. Dib moaned loudly, as Zim licked around his head. He continued to lick his way up and down, until he felt ready enough to move on.

Dib gasped loudly as Zim took all of him into his mouth. Slowly, at first, but picking up pace after a few minutes. Dibs body shuttered at the sudden pleasure, and bucked his hips frantically trying to get deeper inside the small warm space, only to have his hips held down, seeing as Zim didn't feel like being choked, not yet.

Dib placed his hands on Zim's head, trying to push him down farther.

"Oh God Zim, I- oh God!" Dib cried.

Apparently, Dib was enjoying every minute of the pleasure Zim was giving him. Zim smiled inwardly at this, the more he liked it, the more he would beg. A few more minutes of bliss, and Dib couldn't hold it any longer.

Dib cried out as he released his load, into Zim's ready mouth. Swallowing every drop of it, Zim slowly brought his face up to Dibs. Dib still had his eyes shut, as he tried to regulate his breathing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

"Zim, I-wow...How? Where the hell did-" Silenced by Zim's lips, Dib could still taste himself on Zim's mouth. Dib loved the way Zim's tongue felt on his, so weird, so foreign, so... Seductive.

Zim broke the kiss and looked down at his specimen.

"After spending so many years on that stupid planet of yours, I learned quite a bit of things. You humans have a complex anatomy, but your body's... pleasure spots were easily located. You humans are very fragile, easily broken. I suppose your back is feeling better though?" Zim asked, running his hand along Dibs flushed cheek.

"I guess it's better, but... Why did you do this Zim? Some more experimenting? Another way to find out my weaknesses? Or are you just dong it to toy with my body, and emotions?" Even after 6 years, Dib had grown quite tired of guessing Zim's motives.

"Do you honestly think I would do that Dib-Human?"

"Dude, you blew up Earth, sorry if I kinda think you would try to play with my mind!"

"In truth Dib, I don't think you would be prepared for it..." Zim said, rolling off of him, and laying next to him on his side.

"Zim, would you just tell me, I know you of all people would have had at least one other way to, 'activate' the medicine, as you so vainly put it, this should have been a last resort for you. Now if you don't tell me, I'll just go find Gir, considering he would be dumb enough to tell me." Hmm Dib seemed rather confident.

"Truthfully, Dib, Every since we made it into high school... and we were beginning to fight less. I started to look into your strange behavior; and I found how bad your life really was. It was soon after that, I found myself fond of you, and soon that fondness turned to a yearning, and from a yearning to a well... lust." Zim said, almost in a dreamy state, as he recalled how bad his body had desired Dib.

"Wait? What? Are you telling me, that YOU, have an attraction for ME!" Dib cried in shock, not that he cared, he was glad that Zim felt the same way, but it shocked him a little, that was the last thing he had expected Zim to say.

Zim was now blushing madly, Dib didn't know if it was because he was ashamed that he had feelings for the 'Stinky-Dib-Being', or it was because he was afraid that Dib wasn't going to fell the same way.

"I...yes, I suppose I do have ...err feelings for you." Zim said, trying his hardest not to look Dib straight in the eyes.

"Zim I-I don't know how to...What I mean to say is- ahh fuck it!" Dib grabbed the back of Zim's neck, forcing his lips onto his, resolving in a long, deep, passionate kiss.

Zim pulled away, looking Dib deep in the eyes, as if trying to peer into his very soul.

"Wait Dib, does this mean that you-"

"Very much so Zim..."

"Wow...I didn't know you felt the way I did...how?"

"It's a long a story, but in a nutshell, the more time I spent away from you, hating you, I began to hunger for you. I'm not sure why, but considering you were the only one NOT hurting me... I felt the need to get closer, and after you destroyed Earth the way you did, I wanted to thank you some how...Anyway...How far were you playing to take me this time Zim?" Directing his question to the sex, and not the direction of the ship.

"Only as far as we've already gone, but if you want to..." He whispered trailing off.

"Oh, believe me, I do..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

Zim slowly pulled of his shirt, and watched as Dibs eyes filled with urge, as he ran his hands up and down his green semi-muscular chest.( Remember this is 6 years later...USE YOUR IMAGINATION PEOPLE! THIS IS HOT ALIEN SEX HERE! Tiny, little, puny, green, alien bodies will not due! )

Dib couldn't believe how much Zim had changed since their very first encounter, he liked it better when Zim hadn't worn those stupid contacts, or that dumb ass wig.

"Dib, are you sure you want to do this?" Zim asked, getting second thoughts, he didn't want to hurt Dib in anyway, not now that he knew how he felt.

"Yes, but if your not ready, I can be a patient person, not very patient, but patient enough."

"No, if your ready, then I'm ready, I just thought that after, the... Rape and all, you would be a little more uncomfortable..." Zim said, pushing on his back.

Dib shuttered at the memories that flooded his mind. But he really wanted, no needed, this from Zim. I was his way of thanking him. Thanking him for all the hate, need, lust, and fights. The hatred and fights made Dib want to live longer, gave him ONE thing that stopped him from Committing Suicide a long time ago.

"I need this Zim...please..."

Dib need not say another word. Zim slowly took off his boots, and Irken style army pants. Just seeing Zim nude, like that was turning Dib on again.

'Damn...I need more self control!' Dib screamed at himself.

"I'll be right back..." Zim said before getting up, and walking out into the darkness of the room. Dib could hear him messing around somewhere, looking for something.

Zim continued to look for the Irken lube, finding it moments later, he made his way back to Dib, and squeezed the lube onto his fingers.

Slowly, he admitted to Dibs hole, due to the fact that Dib had been, forced, so many times, he was already prepared. But that didn't stop Zim from sliding a finger into him anyway.

Dib moaned loudly as Zim's finger circled within him. And after a few moments, Zim found exactly what he was looking for, a bundle of nerves, deep within his body. Zim made a mental note of it's location, and continued. Soon adding a second finger, and begging to move his fingers in a scissoring motion.

Much to Zim's Delight, Dib reacted just the way he wanted. Arching his back, and trying to push himself farther on Zim's fingers.

"Anxious are we?" Zim chuckled softly.

"Your just as eager as I am, now get on with it!" Dib demanded.

"Ohh, Bossy aren't we?" Zim said, before pushing his finger up as far as they would go, causing Dib to cry out.

"Your defiantly ready..."Zim told him, before taking more of lube, and spreading it on his own penis. Which was much like that of a humans, but instead of a mushroom shaped head, it is more of a rounded tip.

Placing one of Dib's legs on his shoulder, he slowly placed his member at the human boy's entrance. Looking at him one more time, before pushing him self into him.

Dib gasped as he felt Zim's whole member being pushed into him. To Dib, Zim seemed perfect, not to big, and not to small, just... right.

As Zim pulled himself out to the tip, and then pushed back in, he found himself in pure bliss, and by the sounds of Dib's moaning, he too was in a state of heaven.

Zim had sex with females of Dib's nature, and of his own. But having sex with someone that was male, and human, was a totally different story. At first Dib had been tight, he defiantly noticed that right off, but that wasn't going to stop him from making up for all the pain he had put him through.

As Zim picked up the pace, Dib was getting closer to his climax, little did Dib know but Irkens take a little longer to reach a climax, -hmm this was going to be interesting. Zim keep a steady pace, as he repeatedly slammed in and out of Dib.

Dib was now pushing himself onto Zim, causing much friction between them. He was getting closer and closer to his climax, and was sweating uncontrollably. His face was incredibly flushed, and his vision blurred.

"Jesus Zim I- I can't hold it any longer!" He screamed as his seed spilled over his stomach and chest.

Like I said, Irkens take a lot longer to reach a climax and release, which ended with Dib having multiple orgasms. So within 10 minutes, Dib have experienced 3 orgasms. But when Zim did release, his cum was extremely warm, an after one load, he shot another, the combination alone sent Dib into another climax... meaning 4 in one night.

Zim rolled of Dib for the second time that night. Zim curled himself up next to Dib, and pulled the soft covers over them, as they both tried to recover their lost breath.

"Zim...If I knew it was going to be like that, I would have so done this a long time ago... that was amazing!" Dib said in-between gasps.

"I didn't know having sex with a male human was going to be so tiring! But at least it was worth it..."

"Yes, it was. Zim… I- I love you."

"I love you too Dib. And I believe I always will. Now, get some sleep, we have to do some testing tomorrow, to make sure your completely healed."

After a few minutes, Dib turned to Zim, who he was positive was sleeping, and softly whispered in his ear-

"Zim? Thank you again- for being there, to fight me, push me, give me another reason to stop cutting. Most of all… thank you; for loving me…"

Zim smiled as he felt his new found love, curl up next to him, falling asleep immediately.

'Your welcome...Dib Human'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

Dragon's Crimson Tears : I would much appreciate any comments of any sort regarding the lemon. It was my first Yaoi lemon, actually it was my first lemon period...

Thank you ahead of time, to those of you who bother to suggest something, and after this, I'm going to write another one-shot with something else, so if you have any requests, just ask!

I am currently writing a Dib X Red, on request, and yes, it's taking a little longer than it should, but I'm working on it!

Love you bye ... this was 13 pages long... hehe


End file.
